In some instances, it may be desirable to place a medical implant within or surrounding a biological lumen/passageway in order to improve or assist the function of, or otherwise affect, the biological lumen/passageway. Examples of such biological lumens/passageways include, but are not limited to, the esophagus, a fallopian tube, a urethra, or a blood vessel. Some biological passages normally function by expanding and contracting actively or passively to regulate the flow of solids, liquids, gasses, or a combination thereof. The ability of a biological passage to expand and contract may be compromised by defects or disease. One merely illustrative example of a condition associated with decreased functionality of a body passage is Gastro Esophageal Reflux Disease (or “GERD”), which effects the esophagus.
A normal, healthy, esophagus is a muscular tube that carries food from the mouth, through the chest cavity and into the upper part of the stomach. A small-valved opening in the esophagus, called the lower esophageal sphincter (or “LES”), regulates the passage of food from the esophagus into the stomach, as well as the passage of acidic fluids and food from the stomach toward the esophagus. The LES may also regulate stomach intra-gastric pressures. A healthy LES may contain pressure of gasses within the stomach at around 10 mm Hg greater than normal intragastrical pressure, thereby impeding acidic gases/fluids from refluxing from the stomach back into the esophagus. When functioning properly, a pressure difference greater than 10 mm Hg may regulate when the LES opens to allow gasses to be vented from the stomach toward the esophagus.
If the LES relaxes, atrophies, or degrades for any reason, the LES may cease functioning properly. Therefore, the LES may fail to sufficiently contain pressure of gasses within the stomach such that acidic contents of the stomach may travel back into the esophagus, resulting in reflux symptoms. Two primary components that control the LES are the intrinsic smooth muscle of the distal esophagus wall and the skeletal muscle of the crural diaphragm or esophageal hiatus. A causation of esophageal reflux, which may be associated with GERD, is relaxation of one or both of the smooth muscle of the distal esophagus wall or the hiatal diaphragm sphincter mechanisms. Chronic or excessive acid reflux exposure may cause esophageal damage. Conventionally, treatment for GERD may involve either open or endoscopic surgical procedures. Some procedures may include a fundoplication that mobilizes of the stomach relative to the lower esophagus, or suturing a pleat of tissue between the LES and the stomach to make the lower esophagus tighter.
Examples of devices and methods that have been developed to treat anatomical lumens by providing sphincter augmentation are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,589, entitled “Methods and Devices for Luminal and Sphincter Augmentation,” issued Feb. 13, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,695,427, entitled “Methods and Apparatus for Treating Body Tissue Sphincters and the Like,” issued Apr. 13, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 8,070,670, entitled “Methods and Devices for Luminal and Sphincter Augmentation,” issued Dec. 6, 2011, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,734,475, entitled “Medical Implant with Floating Magnets,” issued May 27, 2014, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
While various kinds and types of lumen implants have been made and used, there is a continuing need in this art for novel implants, insertion tools, applicators, and instruments, and methods of using such implants and instruments which provide improved patient outcomes and other benefits.